Ángel de letras
by LilyTheTrouble
Summary: Epílogo. Una vista al futuro, y posible final alternativo que encarnan Cyril Malfoy, hijo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy y Emma Black, cuyo padre adoptivo es Travis Black, sobrino del conocido Sirius. Para Maleja, mi ángel personal.
1. De los recuerdos olvidados

Un parpadeo.

Un espeso y prolongado parpadeo fue lo único que se permitió el hombre, sentado en un cómodo salón en lo que parece, sin lugar a dudas, o al menos un lugar de reunión, como muestran una pila de libros algo desordenados en la regia mesa de madera y mármol, y unas zapatillas frente al sillón situado al lado del solitario ocupante de la sala. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, rubio y desordenado, y despegó los párpados revelando unos turbios ojos oscuros, con un deje de frialdad mucho más aplacada que tiempo atrás. Su postura era la de una persona cansada con el peso de las desgracias reposando sobre sus hombros, aunque irradiaba una sensación intimidante de arrogancia y seguridad.

Su mirada se desvió a las zapatillas, y sonrió, inevitablemente. La tensión de sus labios denotaba una insistente falta de sonrisas, pero no parecía en absoluto incómodo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica para sacar su varita como reacción automática, pero recordó lo que _ella _siempre le decía sobre hacer las cosas por sí mismo, sin magia, y dejó el instrumento en el bolsillo. Se levantó, dispuesto a volver a la realidad, y recogió los zapatos del suelo, encaminándose con ellos al largo y ancho pasillo que formaba parte de la parte baja de su hogar.

Anduvo con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz, fijándose en cada detalle de la elegante casa que lo había visto crecer, que había reconstruido él mismo después del incidente; la casa que, a pesar de todo ello, sólo la consideraba él su hogar por un motivo. Y ese motivo estaba detrás de la puerta que abría con lentitud, zapatillas en mano.

Al oír la puerta, una mujer, sentada en el borde de una regia cama de matrimonio que exhumaba lujo y elegancia, al igual que el resto de la casa, se giró con sus ojos cristalinos como un pedazo de cielo mirando a la puerta, sonriéndole amplia y cariñosamente.

-Cyril –Dijo simplemente, con entusiasmo, con un timbre tal vez demasiado firme, como si se aferrara a su nombre en medio de una corriente que tirase de ella. Para el nombrado, aquellos ojos azules eran lo único que le hacían levantarse cada día. Era increíble que aún con el mero hecho de que ella le mirase, su corazón volviera a latir con rapidez, adolescente.

-Emma –Respondió él de igual forma, mirándola intensamente, con una calidez dirigida sólo hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole las zapatillas sin dejar de mirarla- Te las has vuelto a olvidar en el salón, Señora Malfoy.

Ella rió levemente, con esa aura distraída que daba la sensación de que estaba muy lejos de allí, tal vez perdida en sus pensamientos. Esa aura que desaparecía cuando veía o hablaba a Cyril.

Emma hizo mover el anillo que le otorgaba el título de casada en su dedo anular, y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico, que al ser más alto que ella encajaba a la perfección, como si cada parte de ambos cuerpos formaran un puzle.

-He dejado a Effie con su tía –Le informó Cyril apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza rubia de la mujer, que frunció el ceño con una mezcla de concentración y frustración que conocía muy bien; era la misma expresión que ponía siempre que quería recordar algo, de modo que se lo aclaró- Savannah. Tu hermana. Ella y su marido viven en Liverpool, y tienen dos hijas; Alessandra, por vuestra madre, y Sarah, por la madre de él. –Paró, tomando saliva, y añadió con suavidad- ¿Les recuerdas ahora, ángel?

La aludida asintió fervientemente, tratando de convencerle, aunque no recordaba que tuviesen dos hijas.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a recordar? –Le preguntó Cyril en un susurro, como había hecho cientos de veces antes; todos los días se sentaba junto a ella y él le hablaba, recordándole todo lo que había ido olvidando debido a aquella… maldición con la que cargaba, a pesar de apenas llegar ambos a los cuarenta años. Emma cerró fuertemente los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, y el chico la apretó aún más contra sí mismo, descorazonado, hablándola con calidez.- Eh, ángel, nos… nos iremos al sur, ¿Vale? Buscaremos alguna pequeña casa, alejada del mundo, donde puedas…

Se le quebró la voz. No era capaz de continuar. La chica se dio cuenta de ello, y le miró con cariño, tratando de grabar lo poco que quedaba en su memoria sobre su vida junto con aquel maravilloso hombre que era ahora su marido, y se recostó contra su pecho.

-¿…donde pueda morirme? Además, rubio… este es tu hogar. ¿Lo abandonarías?

-No. –Repuso él bruscamente, mirándola con un brillo de vivacidad y repentino entusiasmo- Donde puedas recordar. Y curarte. –Resumió respirando profundamente, haciendo planes mentalmente, y le dirigió una intensa mirada, como preparándola para sus propias palabras- Y mi hogar, ángel, no es esto. Mi hogar eres tú, así que adonde quiera que vaya contigo, será mi hogar. Esta sólo es mi casa. Recogeré mi guitarra, mis libros de poesía muggle, y…

Emma se sonrojó violentamente, y se inclinó hacia él para evitar que continuase hablando y haciendo planes precipitadamente.

-De acuerdo, rubio. Pero déjalo para luego. –Respondió con una amplia sonrisa al haber conseguido dejarle mudo ante el inesperado intercambio de salivas- Ahora, cuéntame, ¿Por qué mi hija se llama… Effie Hermione Malfoy?

Cyril rió, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, consiguiendo sorprenderla esta vez él a ella, antes de seguir recordándole cada ínfimo detalle de sus vidas; cada verso, cada melodía y cada beso, como aquel, que tendría que recordarle más adelante.


	2. Del demonio en el cielo

Nada más abrir los ojos, supo que estaba muerto.

Recordaba perfectamente el rostro de Emma cuando se despidió de ella, los cabellos sueltos acariciándole delicadamente la mejilla y su varita agarrada fuertemente en la mano, sin duda con intención de evitar el evidente hecho de que se estaba muriendo. También recordaba ese último "Ángel" que había salido de sus labios antes de apagarse del todo, de modo que no entendía qué hacía en lo que parecía ser un espacio completamente blanco, sin fondo o concepto alguno del espacio; no parecía haber techo ni paredes, pero aún así de alguna forma se sostenía de pie en aquella desconcertante nada.

Tremendamente confuso, el chico, de unos veinte años con una desordenada mata de pelo rubio claro y unos profundos ojos oscuros, se decidió por andar hasta encontrar a alguien que tuviese las respuestas que él buscaba. Y unos metros más allá, por fin divisó una figura, una figura desdibujada que se fue definiendo hasta poder ser distinguible, a medida que corría hacia ella. Una mujer de entre los veinte y treinta años, una espesa melena pelirroja con unos afables ojos verde esmeralda le miraba, girado hacia él con una amable sonrisa que subrayaba aquel aspecto acogedor, como si transmitiese un aura de calidez. Pero lo sorprendente de aquella chica no era su ternura, sino que a pesar de su aspecto juvenil daba la impresión de que era mucho más mayor, mayor y más sabia.

–¡Vaya! Una cara nueva. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó esta, en un tono cálido y amable, mirando al chico con genuino interés.

El chico, al haber llegado corriendo, se detuvo frente a ella con las manos en las rodillas y jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

–Cyril. – Respondió este secamente; la voz de la experiencia le había enseñado a no confiar absolutamente en nadie, a excepción de ciertas personas que podría contar con una mano, a pesar de la amabilidad aparente de su interlocutor– ¿Y tú eres...?

–Lily – Respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa y, tal vez por costumbre, dirigió la mirada hacia arriba, como si realmente hubiera algún tipo de cielo además de aquel blanco antiséptico que no acababa de gustarle – Y bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

–¿Mi histo...? Mira –Cortó Cyril con no mucha paciencia y cierta hostilidad, irguiéndose y mirando a Lily con absoluta frialdad – No trates de desviarte. Estoy muerto. Ya lo sé. Recuerdo perfectamente mi muerte. Así que me vas a explicar ahora mismo qué es esto y qué hago aquí. Merlín, porque si esto es el cielo, es bastante decepcionante.

Tras este pequeño monólogo, la pelirroja parpadeó varias veces, con ligero desconcierto, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a que le dirigiesen la palabra de forma desagradable. Pero aún así, hubo una decisión y un carácter en su mirada que hizo que Cyril se arrepintiese de su brusquedad.

–Tienes razón, lo siento. Es lógico que busques respuestas, no sabes nada de adónde has ido a parar y estás convencido de haber muerto. –Concedió ella con una suave sonrisa de circunstancias.

–¿Y no lo estoy? –Preguntó el chico sin cambiar su actitud fría e impasible pero arqueando una ceja y ladeando levemente la cabeza.

–Oh, por supuesto que lo estás. – Coincidió Lily con una leve inclinación de cabeza y recogiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – Pero hay unas cuantas cosas que has de saber. Esto –comenzó mirando a su alrededor como si viese algo más que espacio en blanco– Es donde van los espíritus que aún tienen un asunto pendiente por resolver. Que al abandonar la vida, por algún motivo no son capaces de abandonarla de todo, porque hay algo que les retiene en el mundo de los vivos. Y para eso estás aquí, para encontrarlo y resolverlo.

Ante ello, Cyril guardó silencio por unos segundos, procesando la información. A pesar de que trataba de mantener la expresión dura, no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, denotando que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

–Pero yo acabo de correr. Y puedo caminar. Y he jadeado al hacer un esfuerzo por venir hasta aquí, he tenido que recuperar el aliento.

–Eso es porque acabas de morir, cielo. Aún estás muy conectado a la vida; si te pegaran un puñetazo en la barriga no dudo que te dolería, pero eso es sólo porque tu mente te dice que te tiene que doler. Todo está en tu cabeza, Cyril. –Explicó ella con con suavidad posándole con delicadeza la mano en el hombro, que él notó perfectamente.

Este asintió lentamente, mirando la mano de la mujer sobre su hombro, preguntándose cómo era posible que la pudiese sentir como si fuese de carne y hueso, como si estuviese viva, como si lo estuviese él mismo.

–¿Y cómo voy a descubrir lo que me ata a los vivos si no puedo estar con ellos? –Preguntó con un deje de sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja.

–Para eso tenemos una solución. –Respondió ella con una encantadora sonrisa y juntó las manos frente a ella, en el aire, y cuando las separó ya no era blanco lo que veía, sino lo que parecía una ventana al mundo de los vivos.

Y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, frase bastante acertada para ese momento.

Se trataba de una chica, de unos veinte años, tumbada en un sofá marrón evidentemente viejo y desgastado por el tiempo, con una melena rubia cubriéndole el rostro y los hombros convulsionándose en sollozos. A su lado, completamente inmóvil, había un cuerpo, el de un chico de espalda ancha y grandes manos entrelazadas con las de la chica. Era él. Cyril. Y aquella muchacha no podía ser otra que...

–Emma... –Por un momento, Cyril pareció abandonar su máscara de indiferente superioridad, para tornarse en una expresión de ansiedad, mientras alargaba las manos hacia la imagen.

Entonces, unas manos, las de Lily, le impidieron que intentase avanzar un paso más hacia la conexión con el mundo de los vivos cerrando el portal de una palmada. Con expresión serena, se volvió hacia el chico de brazos cruzados.

–No puedes hacer ya nada por ella, Cyril.

–Pero estaba llorando... ¿por qué? Tengo que ir a consolarla... – Repuso él con inquietud, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente como si fuese a aparecer la imagen con un hechizo convocador – ¿Y mi varita? –Añadió percatándose de que no estaba en sus bolsillos ni tampoco parecía estar a su alrededor.

–Está llorando porque acabas de morir. Lo que acabas de presenciar es lo que pasó justo después de tu muerte. –Le explicó ella posándole las manos en sus hombros con suavidad, para que dejase de moverse –Por eso mismo aún no te permiten crear ventanas al mundo de los vivos, ¿ves? Estás demasiado unido a él. Tu muerte es demasiado reciente.

Él la apartó bruscamente, dando media vuelta y echando a correr, sobrepasado por tanta información. Corrió hasta que el lejano grito de _¡Cyril!_ por parte de Lily se perdió en la lejanía y no pudo distinguir su contorno. Una vez seguro de estar completamente solo, se derrumbó, dejándose caer al suelo con pesadez. _"Un Gryffindor se habría quedado"_, le recordó una molesta voz de un rincón de su cabeza._ "Probablemente, pero yo soy un Slytherin. Una serpiente. Huyo."_, respondió. Respiró agitadamente, más por costumbre que por necesitarlo realmente, y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un instante para pensar en todo lo sucedido.

En primer lugar, estaba muerto. Pero ya lo tenía asumido, llevaba meses sabiendo que se moría. Y ahora, una vez que la Dama de Negro se le había llevado, dándole la posibilidad de despedirse mirando el rostro de la persona de la que estaba enamorado, resulta que no es todo. Que parece ser que tenía un asunto pendiente que le ataba al mundo de los vivos, y parecía ser que hasta que no supiese cuál es y lo resolviese, se quedaría atrapado en aquel limbo sin varita y pudiendo ver lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos pero sin poder intervenir. Ver llorar a Emma sin poder consolarla, verla distraída y no poder hacerla volver a la realidad con un leve beso o unos versos susurrados al oído, o ver su cara de satisfacción cada vez que abandonaba la máscara para ella. O incluso que preparase aquel asqueroso desayuno americano sin poder quejarse diciendo que era inglés y que los ingleses no se juntaban con los americanos ni para el desayuno. Ver a todos los transeúntes y no poder dirigirles una mirada fría y despectiva con la que muchos se intimidarían u ofenderían. No sabía si podría soportar todo aquello.

Por su parte, Lily, parecía ocupada mirando a la ventana que acababa de crear, y charlando con aspecto preocupado a través de ella.

–Lo sé, pero... volverá. Estoy segura. Y descubriré su asunto pendiente. –Una inaudible respuesta pareció llegar a la mujer, porque frunció el ceño con expresión de desacuerdo –No, Sev. Es mi primer chico, y quiero hacerlo bien. Ya sé que no tienes mucha paciencia, pero no eres tú quien tiene que lidiar con él. Soy yo, y... –Se interrumpió, al ver un muchacho caminando hacia ella con decisión, y el rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó con una suave sonrisa. Le dirigió una última mirada a la ventana, y susurró –Ha vuelto. Te lo dije. Luego volveré a reclamarte, tranquilo.

La imagen desapareció antes de que el muchacho pudiese verla, pero su expresión no varió cuando le pidió, en tono de orden:

–Enséñame la imagen de nuevo.

Lily tan sólo sonrió con tristeza, comprendiendo las emociones acumuladas en el pecho del chico, y juntó las manos para abrir de nuevo la ventana al mundo de los vivos.


End file.
